starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Kashyyyk
|diâmetro =12.765 km |atmosfera = |clima = Temperado |gravidade = |terreno = Florestal |água = |interesse = Refinaria de Oléo de KashyyykStar Wars: Galactic Defense |flora = Árvore Wroshyr |fauna = Can-cells |hides = |especie = |outrasespecies = |lingua = ShyriiwookStar Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook |governo = |alianças = |população = 56 milhões |gentílico = |cidades = Kachirho |importações = |exportações = |afiliação = *República Galáctica *Império Galáctico |especies = Wookiees }} Kashyyyk, ocasionalmente escrita Kashyk, era um planeta coberto de árvores Wroshyr localizado no quadrante sudoeste da galáxia e era o lar da espécie Wookiee. Kashyyyk foi um membro da República Galáctica e, depois das Guerras Clônicas, sua população foi escravizada pelo Império Galáctico. Descrição Kashyyyk era um planeta de selva temperada que orbitava em torno de uma única estrela localizado no Setor Mytaranor da Orla Média, e tinha um complemento de três luas. Coberto de Árvores Wroshyr, serviu como terra natal para a espécie Wookiee. A fauna nativa, como Can-cell, influenciava nos desenhos de naves feitas pelos habitantes Wookiee, enquanto grandes cidades como Kachirho foram construídas em árvores do planeta. História Guerras Clônicas Interesse Estratégico Nos anos seguintes da Invasão de Naboo, o Jedi caído Conde Dookan criou uma turbulência política no planeta. Tarkin Devido ao seu estatuto como um importante ponto de navegação, Kashyyyk foi de importância estratégica privilegiada para a República Galáctica, o que levou a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes a atacar o planeta no final das Guerra Clônicas. Com a ajuda de Yoda, o Grão-Mestre do Ordem Jedi, o Grande Exército da República conseguiu a vantagem sobre os separatistas. No entanto, logo após a vitória, o Supremo Chanceler da República, Sheev Palpatine, transformou unilateralmente o governo no Primeiro Império Galáctico. Reinado do Império Repressão Imperial Apesar lealdade de Kashyyyk para a República, o auto-nomeado Imperador escravizou os Wookiees, e o próprio planeta foi bloqueado. Usados para o trabalho escravo, o Império iria utilizar os Wookiees para cortar as árvores wroshyr nativas do planeta para fazer madeira serrada e produzir comida para alimentar o Exército Imperial, bem como enviá-los para campos de trabalho e empregos de construção, como por exemplo, a construção da primeira Estrela da Morte, ou para a ciência e experimentos de bio-armas. Marcas da Guerra Em algum momento durante o reinado de Palpatine, os nativos de Kashyyyk tentaram uma revolta contra o Império. No entanto, o General Kahdah e o Batalhão de Ataque 212 Imperial conseguiram sufocar a revolta. Em algum momento antes da Batalha de Endor, um massacre ocorreu no planeta, sob o comando do Império Galáctico.Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side! Em algum momento os sobreviventes Wookiee seriam ativos no planeta.Star Wars Battlefront Ascensão da Nova República Aderência do Império Nos meses seguintes da Batalha de Endor e da morte do governante totalitário do Império Galáctico, a Nova Ordem ficou em um estado fraturado e volátil, colocando Kashyyyk no bloqueio porque linhas de abastecimento e comboios se tornavam vítimas da Nova República. Com a República indisposta a desviar recursos para o planeta, Han Solo e Chewbacca iriam fazer uma missão ao mundo, com vários outros refugiados Wookiees que viraram mercenários depois da inteligência de Imra ter relatado que guarnições imperiais iriam reduzir as guarnições do planeta, mesmo que apenas por alguns dias. Chewbacca acabaria por ajudar a liderar um esforço bem sucedido da Nova República para libertar sua terra natal.Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary Nos bastidores usado em The Star Wars Holiday Special]] Os rascunhos originais de designados para a Segunda Estrela da Morte a ser construída em órbita em torno de Kashyyyk por trabalho escravo Wookiee. Não foi nada até que os rascunhos posteriores alteram o cenário e os personagens para a lua florestal de Endor com os Ewoks. O planeta foi introduzido em 1978 em The Star Wars Holiday Special, mas isto agora é considerado como parte da continuidade Legends. Primeira aparição cânon de Kashyyyk foi em 2005 em . Phuket na e Guilin na foram os locais escolhidos para a filmagem desse filme. Aparições *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' * * * * *''Tarkin'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' * *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' *''Star Wars Episódio VIII: Os Últimos Jedi (Romance)'' Fontes * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' * *''Journey Through Space'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' * * * * Notas e Referências Categoria:Planetas silvestres Categoria:Locais de Kashyyyk Categoria:Planetas aliados à República Categoria:Planetas aliados aos Jedi